<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Ritual by GoddessofRoyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459047">Nightly Ritual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty'>GoddessofRoyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Omegaverse [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Gen, Male Lactation, Omega!Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the harder nights of their mission Dick and his brothers unwind. </p><p>(Fair warning: platonic breastfeeding included)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Omegaverse [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You all should have expected this one coming. I really like platonic lactation alright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a tough night. Not quite a nearly-lost-someone night but still tough.</p><p>So instead of heading up to his room and sleep like Dick well wants to he settles in to the nest Bruce allowed them to have in the Batcave and waits for the others to arrive as well.</p><p>Tim gets back first. But he merely collapses next to Dick in the nest at first. Lightly purring as Dick runs his hand though his hair while his younger brother regains enough energy to get up and nurse.</p><p>Unfortunately for Tim, Damian has no want to recharge first – immediately curling up against Dick’s side and pulling the light singlet Dick is wearing down to reveal his goal.</p><p>“Hey, no- I was here first.” Tim protests. Suddenly full of energy now that there’s a challenger.</p><p>Dick can already feel a headache starting to form and Damian hasn’t even started up as well yet.</p><p>“Well than you shouldn’t have wasted time collapsing!” Yep – there he goes as well.</p><p>“Guys-“ Dick starts because really they don’t even need to do this.</p><p>“That’s not fair- I was chasing Riddlerbots all over town! I deserve a rest.”</p><p>“And I had to run the length of the harbor to prevent Penguin from destroying evidence.”</p><p>“Guys, can we not?”</p><p>“Well maybe if you hadn’t missed one of his goons escaping with it you wouldn’t of had to do that.”</p><p>“Tim, that’s not really fair-“</p><p>“And maybe if you didn’t get so caught up in the <em>riddles </em>you would have figured where he was going to end his trail and not follow it through the whole of Gotham.”</p><p>“Damian-“</p><p>“I’m the older pack member,” Tim says like it’s a trump card or has ever worked on Damian. “You should respect me and let me have first feed.”</p><p>“Well I’m younger – I need the sustenance more!” Damian says. And really both of them are too old to need to nurse for sustenance. Comfort, sure, but neither of them were a newborn pup.</p><p>“Like hell you do!” Tim snaps and goes to push Damian away.</p><p>“Do not test me Drake-“ Damian swings back. And okay enough is enough.</p><p>“Both of you stop it!” Dick doesn’t feel even the smallest bit guilty for scruffing both of his brothers and forcing them to separate either side of him on the nest. If they want to behave like small pups he will treat them as such.</p><p>Once they are separate and stunned Dick takes a breath.</p><p>“I understand you have both had a rough night and want to nurse. But I am very tired and have two nipples. So either you pick one each and share or we all go to bed.” And Dick can just sleep through the full feeling in his breasts and pump in the morning.</p><p>The two go silent and Dick just massages at his temples as he waits for them to decide.</p><p>“Sorry Dick,” Tim says. Pressing against Dick’s side and gently nuzzling against his neck to transfer their scents.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to distress you Grayson,” Damian says.</p><p>“It’s okay, just- no more fighting tonight okay?” He knows asking them for no more fighting period is too big of an ask.</p><p>They both agree and Dick tugs his singlet off before leaning back to allow them access to his chest.</p><p>Damian attaches first. Greedily sucking down his fill. He’s gotten better about being too rough at it the more time went on and he realised that Dick wasn’t going to deny him it just because he didn’t perform perfectly on a mission.</p><p>Tim clearly wasn’t going to be outdone and latches onto the other side almost immediately after. He is more even paced – the few more years of accustomedness to it over Damian.</p><p>Dick relaxes as they nurse. Brings his wrists up against their necks to transfer scent but mostly just lets them suckle to their hearts content.</p><p>Bruce arrives a couple minutes later – changed out of the Batsuit into his casual clothes.</p><p>“Behaving for you?” he asks.</p><p>“They are now at least.” Granted it’s hard for them to argue with each other when both their mouths are otherwise occupied.</p><p>“Hn,” Brue says in typical Bruce fashion. “Damian still needs to get changed out of his uniform.”</p><p> Damian goes to pull off Dick but continues suckling when Dick gently holds his head firm against his breast.</p><p>“He can once he’s finished,” Dick replies for his brother.</p><p>“He better not fall asleep before he does,” Bruce says.</p><p>“He won’t.” He might. But right now the pup is content and after how exhausting their night has been Dick doesn’t want to disturb that.</p><p>“Fine. I’m going to head up.”</p><p>“Okay.” The three of them will head up once they are finished but Dick isn’t going to rush his brother’s nursing just to get himself to bed when he knows he can sleep in in the morning.</p><p>Bruce nods before heading towards the exit to the Batcave back to the manor.</p><p>Dick just relaxes to the rhythmic suckling at his chest. The knowledge that his two brothers are safe and well. The comfort of pack around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr is goddessofroyalty if you want to talk to be about platonic lactation/breastfeeding because it is one of this things I don't think I'll ever not talk about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>